A Never Ending Story Chap1
by Princess Of Games
Summary: No good at summing this up. Bout a princess and Yugi and so forth.
1. Default Chapter

A Never Ending Story  
  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's Characters.The only character I own is the Princess of Games(which is not me) and a girl named Michelle Moon. I also don't own the name Anak-sua-mun(mummy movies) Thanks!  
  
Summary: This story takes place before the tournament. Yugi has started to have dreams of a girl calling herself the Princess of Games. This starts Yugi and his friends through an adventure. From the beginning to the end. What will happen along the way? (This is made up by me because I haven't seen the whole series) ;)  
  
Princess: Along time ago in ancient Egypt there was a game so powerful that it had to be locked up by a pharaoh. The power was sealed in 7-millenium items for all entrnity. Until one day a boy named Yugi Muto was able to put the millenium puzzle together. At that one time the games begun again. Is Yugi destined to be the king of games or will someone else become the king?  
  
(Yugi's school)  
  
Tea: Come on Joey you can do it.  
  
Joey: Beat that Yugi!  
  
Yugi: Nice one. But not good enough.  
  
Joey: What?!  
  
Tristan: You really suck at this game don't you?  
  
Joey: Shut up!  
  
Yugi: You did well. But I have stronger cards than you, that's all.  
  
Joey: I know but where do you get all your cards Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Well my grandpa owns a card shop.  
  
Joey: Your own card shop!? Well what are we watin' for?  
  
Yugi: Yea, and maybe I can get my grandpa to show us his super rare card!  
  
Kaiba: 'Rare card! Is it the card I've been searching for?!'  
  
Yugi: Grandpa I'm home! Grandpa!  
  
Grandpa: Yugi!  
  
Yugi: Hey grandpa do you think you could show my friends your super rare card?  
  
Grandpa: Rare card? My special card?  
  
Yugi: Yea that one!  
  
Grandpa: Hmmm.  
  
Yugi: Please, please!? Grandpa: Sure why not. Now I don't take this card out very often so.  
  
Joey: Wow! A Blue Eyes White Dragon!  
  
Tea: Wow!  
  
Tristan: It doesn't look that special to me! (Grabs card)  
  
Grandpa: This card is priceless.  
  
Joey: So let's trade!  
  
Grandpa: Not for this card!  
  
Joey: I meant some other card.  
  
(Door opens)  
  
Grandpa: Hello, may I help you?  
  
Kaiba: I wouldn't be surprised if you couldn't.  
  
Yugi: Seto Kaiba!  
  
Joey: Kaiba! You like duel monsters too? Maybe we could duel sometime.  
  
Kaiba: I would have more of a challenge playing solitare!  
  
Joey: What was that?!  
  
Yugi: Hold it Joey!  
  
Joey: But Yugi.he's asking for it!  
  
Kaiba: (Sinker) Hu?! 'A Blue Eyes White Dragon in a dump like this'  
  
Grandpa: Enough window-shopping. Now can I help you with something?  
  
(Kaiba slams briefcase down on counter)  
  
Grandpa: Wow!  
  
Kaiba: I'll trade you all of these for that card.  
  
Grandpa: It's a nice offer but no.  
  
Kaiba: Fine then maybe your willing to sell it. Name your price I can pay anything.  
  
Grandpa: I'm sure you could. But no, this card has a lot of sentimental meaning. You see a good friend gave me this card, and I treasure this card as I do that friend. So parting with it is out of the question. It's all about the heart of the cards.  
  
Kaiba: No! Fine! Old quack. (gets in car) Heart of the cards. These cards are all about power.  
  
(Later that night)  
  
(Kaiba Corp.)  
  
Kaiba: Gentlemen I would like for you to pick something up for me tomorrow at the card shop.  
  
Man1: Certainly master Kaiba.  
  
(Yugi's house that night)  
  
(Yugi's dream)  
  
Yugi: It's so dark. I wonder where I am?  
  
Princess: Yugi.  
  
Yugi: It's you again! What do you want?  
  
Princess: Yugi the duels have started again.  
  
Yugi: What duels?  
  
Princess: The Duel Monsters game.  
  
Yugi: Yea I know.  
  
Princess: Not the games you play now. But along time ago a pharaoh sealed the power away that the original game held. Now that power has been released.  
  
Yugi: So what are you trying to say?  
  
Princess: We need a king to control the great power the game possesses. The power was locked in the 7.  
  
Yugi: The 7 what?  
  
Princess: I have to go.  
  
Yugi: No wait! At least tell me your name!  
  
Princess: It's not time for that Yugi. ( Fades away)  
  
Yugi: No wait! *wakes up * That was strange.  
  
*END CHAPTER 1 IF YOU WANT MORE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! * 


	2. A Never Ending Story Chapter 2

A Never Ending Story Chapter 2  
  
Authors Note: Thank you for the reviews. When I get reviews I know I can continue my work. I owe the two who sent the reviews. THANK YOU SO MUCH!! Now here is chap.2! For you guys who liked it! Most of it will be from the show this time around but with a twist! :)  
  
(Next morning)  
  
(Game Shop, Door opens and bell rings)  
  
Grandpa: Hello. How may I help you? Hmmm?  
  
Man1: My master, Seto Kaiba has asked us to come and get you.  
  
Grandpa: And if I decline?  
  
Man1: I must insist.  
  
Grandpa: 'Looks like I have to teach that Kaiba boy about the heart of the cards.'  
  
(Later Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea walk to the card shop)  
  
Joey: Man I can't wait to trade some more.  
  
Yugi: Yea. Maybe my grandpa has new cards.  
  
(Walks into shop)  
  
Yugi: Grandpa I'm home!  
  
Joey: Gramps, I'm here to get more cards!  
  
Yugi: Grandpa!  
  
Tea: Maybe he stepped out for awhile.  
  
Tristan: And leave the door unlocked.  
  
(Phone rings)  
  
Yugi: Hello. Game shop.  
  
Kaiba: Ahh Yugi..perfect.  
  
Yugi: Kaiba!  
  
Kaiba: Your Grandfather's here visiting, but he's not feeling well. Why don't you come by my office ad pick him up?  
  
Yugi: What have you done, Kaiba?! Kaiba?!  
  
(Phone hangs up)  
  
(Yugi and company go to Kaiba Corp.)  
  
(Yugi and the others arrive at Kaiba's and go up on the elevator. Soon they arrive at the floor.)  
  
Yugi: Grandpa! Grandpa. Are you okay?  
  
Grandpa: Y-Yugi I failed.! I wanted to teach that boy Kaiba about the heart of the cards but I lost.  
  
Yugi: Grandpa!  
  
Kaiba: How is the old man feeling?  
  
Joey: Kaiba you sleeze! What have you done to him?!  
  
Kaiba: We had a duel, that's all.with each of us putting up our most valuable card as the prize. But I guess playing against a champion like myself was just too much stimulation for the old fool.  
  
Tea: Kaiba! You should be ashamed of yourself!  
  
Kaiba: It was fair. And look at the sweet prize I won!  
  
(Holds up the Blue Eye's White Dragon card, then rips it)  
  
Yugi: Grandpa's most treasured card!  
  
Kaiba: Yes, the Blue Eyes White Dragon is a rare and powerful card and this one will never be used against me!  
  
Yugi: Huh?  
  
Grandpa: My Blue Eyes White Dragon! My treasure..  
  
Yugi: Grandpa! Hold on! How could you do such a thing?  
  
Grandpa: Yugi.here. Take this.  
  
(Holds out his deck)  
  
Yugi: Huh? Grandpa!  
  
Grandpa: I built this deck.I put my soul in these cards. And I taught you everything I know Yugi. Take them! Take my cards and teach him respect.teach Kaiba respect for the heart of the cards, Yugi!  
  
Yugi: But Grandpa.you need help! I've got to get you to a doctor!  
  
Kaiba: Sounds like an excuse.your friends can care for your grandfather.while you and I duel. Unless you're afraid?!  
  
Joey: Take him, Yugi!  
  
Yugi: Huh?  
  
Joey: We can take care of your Grandpa while you take care of creepy Kaiba! Teach that rich spoiled brat what a real duel's all about!  
  
Tea: For your Grandpa, Yugi.  
  
Yugi: I don't know.  
  
Joey: Trust me. You're like the best player I've ever seen and you've got the Millennium Puzzle! You can do this Yugi. I know you can.  
  
Tea: We all do!  
  
Yugi: Okay, Grandpa. I'll do it!  
  
Grandpa: I know you will my boy.  
  
Tea: Everyone.put your hands together.and I'll mark us with a special sign!  
  
Joey: What gives Tea?  
  
Tea: It's a symbol of our friendship. So when Yugi's dueling no matter how tough it gets, he'll know that he's not alone! We're all there with him!  
  
(Joey, Tea and Tristan and take Yugi's grandfather to a waiting ambulance!  
  
Tea: Joey, Tristan and I will take Yugi's Grandpa to the hospital. Why don't you get back in there and cheer Yugi on?  
  
Joey: Okay, take good care of him, Tea.  
  
(Back inside)  
  
Kaiba: I've designed this Virtual Stadium myself. Impressive, Hmm? I thank you'll agree it adds a bit more "life" to the game! We each begin with 2000 life points. First player to hit 0 loses. Are you ready to play runt?!  
  
Yugi: Playtime is over Kaiba! Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Princess: Hu?! The power of a Millennium Item! Must be Yugi's.  
  
Man: Must be the little Yugi you always talk about.  
  
Princess: Maybe. 'I know its Yugi. Please let him win'  
  
(Folds her hands and prays man leaves)  
  
Princess: Please.He's going against Kaiba. Let him win. But if the situation gets to tough I'll help him from here.  
  
(Back at Kaiba Corp.)  
  
Kaiba: What the-  
  
Yami Yugi: Now Kaiba.prepare yourself.because it's time to duel!  
  
Kaiba: Virtual systems ready.so lets begin! I attack with the mighty Hitotsu-me Giant! Brace yourself, Yugi! You've never dueled like this before!  
  
Yami Yugi: He's brought the monster on the card to life!  
  
Kaiba: It's my Virtual Simulator. It creates lifelike holograms of every Duel Monster!  
  
Yami Yugi: So this is how you beat my Grandfather? Well now it's my turn. I call on the Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress!  
  
Joey: Whoa! Monsters! Real Monsters?!  
  
Yami Yugi: Fireball Attack!  
  
Mokuba: Big Brother! Are you all right?!  
  
Joey: All right! Go Yugi!  
  
Kaiba: Well played Yugi.for a beginner! But how will you deal with this?  
  
Yami Yugi: Saggi the Dark Clown? But that card has hardly any attack strength?!  
  
Kaiba: True, your Winged Dragon's attack is fourteen hundred while my Dark Clown's is only six hundred. But if I combine it with this card.  
  
Yami Yugi: A magic Card!  
  
Kaiba: Exactly, the Negative Energy Generator! It multiplies my monsters attack be three, Dark Clown attack with Dark Light! As you can see, combining cards can be very effective!  
  
Yami Yugi: 'He's good.he knows every aspect of this game! But my grandpa put all his gaming knowledge.his whole heart.into assembling this deck. I have to believe that it holds some secret strategy. This card is useless! I can't beat the Dark Clown with this I'll have to use a different monster.in defense mode the monster will be sacrificed but my overall life points will be safe.'  
  
Kaiba: Dark Light Attack!  
  
Joey: Hang in there Yugi!  
  
Kaiba: You're not faring any better than the old man did Yugi! Your deck is just as weak and feeble as your Grandfather!  
  
Yami Yugi: My grandpa is a great man, and a better duelist than you'll ever be! He entrusted me with his cards, and I can feel his heart in this deck I doubt you have that kind of faith in your cards Kaiba!  
  
Kaiba: Wha?  
  
Yami Yugi: But I believe in my Grandpa's deck! And my faith rewards me with Gaia the Fierce Knight! With the destructive power of 2300.  
  
Kaiba: Huh?  
  
Joey: Way to go Yugi!!  
  
Yami Yugi: Alright Kaiba, your move.  
  
Kaiba: Hah! This'll be over sooner than you think! I call on the Blue Eyes White Dragon!  
  
Yami Yugi: Huh?! No way!!  
  
Joey: Impossible! We all watched Kaiba tear that card in half!  
  
Kaiba: Surprised? Did you think your Grandfather was the only one to possess a Blue Eyes White Dragon! Ha! Your Fierce Knight is destroyed! Faith or no faith, you will fall before my superior monsters Yugi. Power is what this game is all about, you fool. Faith is for losers your pathetic Grandfather! In your entire deck, there is not a single card that can stand up to a Blue Eyes White Dragon.so what hope do you have against two? Why don't you admit defeat Yugi?  
  
(Somewhere else)  
  
Princess: Yugi listen to my voice.  
  
Yami Yugi: You again!  
  
Princess: Oh Yugi, don't give up now! You need to win! Don't let Kaiba get to you! You must win Yugi, oh you must win! Think of your grandfather!  
  
Grandpa: .don't give up.Yugi.  
  
Yami Yugi: I won't give up.  
  
Princess: That's the way Yugi!  
  
Yami Yugi: Grandpa's counting on me! A magic card.Swords of Reveling Light! It stops all monsters on the field for three turns.  
  
Kaiba: How desperate! What possible good will a three-turn delay do you?  
  
Yami Yugi: 'He's right.what do I do? I can't figure out what to do with these cards! There just a bunch of pieces! How can I use them to battle an expert like Kaiba?  
  
Grandpa: For someone claming to have faith you're giving up to easily, Yugi!  
  
Princess: Listen. Sometimes the cards are like a puzzle.you have to put all the different pieces in their proper place.  
  
Yami Yugi: Like the Millennium Puzzle?  
  
Grandpa: Exactly. Each piece helps build a greater entity.  
  
Yami Yugi: Grandpa. Princess!  
  
Grandpa: Like the pieces of a puzzle, Yugi.remember.  
  
Yami Yugi: Puzzle? When are the cards like a puzzle?  
  
Princess: Remember.  
  
Yami Yugi: Wait, Grandpa once seid.  
  
(Flash Back)  
  
Grandpa: Duel Monsters contains only one unstoppable monster, Exodia, but it can only be summoned by drawing all five special cards, .a feat to this very day, no one has ever accomplished!  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
Kaiba: Quit your staling Yugi.or you'll forfeit the match!  
  
Yami Yugi: I'll never forfeit! 'Another piece to the puzzle'  
  
Kaiba: Drawing any card you like. It won't change anything. My dragons may be frozen another two turns, but my new monster is under no such spell! The Judge Man! With an attack power of 2200.  
  
Yami Yugi: 'I can attack with the Dark Magician! But, he won't stand a chance once Kaiba's Dragons are free from my spell!' Dark Magician attack! Your Judge Man falls!  
  
Kaiba: A sacrifice that doesn't even phase me! And though neither of my Dragons can move, for one more turn.my next card is.the third Blue Eyes White Dragon! Now, my dragon attack! So tell me Yugi? How's your faith now? On my next turn, all my dragons are free to attack. This game's over no matter what card you draw. You can't possibly stand against my three Blue Eyes White Dragons! It's over Yugi! You were never a match for me!  
  
Joey: Don't listen, Yugi!  
  
Princess: He's right Yugi don't let Kaiba get into your head!  
  
Yami Yugi: 'Kaiba had three Blue Eyes all along! He only wanted Grandpa's card so it couldn't be used agianst him! My only chance now is to assemble all the pieces of Exodia.but the odds are agianst me.I don't think I can do this.huh?  
  
Yami: The deck.it senses my doubt!  
  
Yugi: Ahhh!  
  
Yami: Don't lose focus, Yugi! Don't lose faith! Concentrate!  
  
Yami Yugi: Huh? Our friendship symbol.  
  
Tea: Yugi, were right here with you!  
  
Tristan: Yugi, you've got to believe in yourself!  
  
Joey: You can do it, just kick Kaiba's butt!  
  
Princess: You can do it, you only have to believe in yourself! And you can win this Yugi. Were all right here beside you 100% of the way!  
  
Yami Yugi: They're right! I've got to believe in the cards like my friends believe in me!  
  
Kaiba: Draw your last pathetic cards so I can end this Yugi!  
  
Yami Yugi: My Grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards, Kaiba.but it does contain the unstoppable Exodia!  
  
Kaiba: Impossible!  
  
Yami Yugi: I've assembled all five special cards.all five pieces of the puzzle!  
  
Princess: I knew you could do it Yugi! I really did!  
  
Kaiba: Exodia! It's not possible! No one's ever been able to call him!  
  
Yami Yugi: Exodia.obliterate!  
  
Joey: You did it Yugi, you won!  
  
Mokuba: This can't be! My brother never loses!  
  
Yami: You play only for power, Kaiba, and that is why you lost. But if you put your heart in the game.there is nothing you can't do!  
  
Kaiba: But.but how?! How could I have lost to him.?!  
  
Yami: Kaiba! If you truly want to know.open your mind!  
  
(Yami shoots kai blast at Kaiba)  
  
Yami: There Kaiba. Maybe now you will begin to see.  
  
(At the Hospital)  
  
Tea: Grandpa's awake!  
  
Grandpa: Yugi won!  
  
(Industrial Illusions)  
  
Guy: Mr. Pegasus, sir! Seto Kaiba our uncontested champion.he's been defeated in a duel, sir. By someone named Yugi.  
  
Pegasus: Hmmm.Princess did you know about this?  
  
(Walks out of shadows)  
  
Princess: Yes I did.  
  
Pegasus: why didn't you inform me first.  
  
Princess: Because I was waiting for them to tell you.  
  
Pegasus: Not wise. Tomorrow you will attend this Yugi boy's school and see what he's really like.  
  
Princess: Yes sir.  
  
Pegasus: Don't tell him who you are. Keep that a secret.  
  
Princess: Yes sir. I will not tell him that I'm the Princess of Games.  
  
Pegasus: You will never get your Millennium Eye back if you tell him and you'll be mine and under my control forever. Am I understood?  
  
Princess: Yes sir.  
  
Pegasus: Good. You're dismissed.  
  
(Walks out)  
  
Princess: You better watch your back from now on Maxmillion Pegasus. For I think little Yugi will be your down fall.  
  
*End if you liked this chapter which contained most of the original scripture from the show PLEASE REVIEW! The next chapter gets better! I love writing this so please if you like it REVIEW! Plus the next chapter will contain no original scripture it will be all made up. There may be some scripture but 12%. Thank you for reading! * 


	3. A Never Ending Story Chapter 3

A never Ending Story  
  
Authors Note: I might not continue my work on this story it doesn't seem be getting any reviews. I don't care if you review twice I could care less. If you review twice I would know that you really like the story. So please review!  
  
Summary: The Princess has been told by Maxmillion Pegasus to attend Yugi's school. What will she do when she finds out about Pegasus's plan? Will she be able to help Yugi at this point or will she just step aside and let Pegasus continue what he's doing? Or will she risk her life to help him?  
  
(Yugi's School)  
  
Teacher: Now everyone calm down. I would like to introduce you to a new student she just moved here from Egypt. And I would like you to treat her with respect. All right you can come in.  
  
(Princess walks in)  
  
Joey: She's not to bad looking.  
  
Yugi: Yea. But she also looks kinda familiar.  
  
Joey: Hmm. What do ya' mean?  
  
Yugi: I don't know. I feel as if I've met her before.  
  
Joey: I doubt it buddy. You've never been to Egypt.  
  
Yugi: You're right. I must be thinking of someone else.  
  
Joey: Must be.  
  
Teacher: Please introduce yourself.  
  
Princess: Hello my name is Michelle Moon. And I'm pleased to be here.  
  
Teacher: Now where to put you. Hmm. How about.right next to Bakura. Bakura would you please raise your hand so Michelle can see where you are.  
  
(Bakura raises hand)  
  
(Michelle walks over to the seat next to Bakura's)  
  
Michelle: Hello.  
  
Bakura: Hello.  
  
(After school in the classroom)  
  
(Yugi wins another duel)  
  
Michelle: Your really good at this Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Thanks.  
  
Joey: Our Yugi here just beat him.  
  
(Points to Seto Kaiba)  
  
Yugi: That's Seto Kaiba.  
  
Michelle: Oh.  
  
Tea: Yea. He owns Kaiba Corp.  
  
Michelle: Cool.  
  
Tristan: Have you ever-played Duel Monsters before?  
  
Joey: You nimrod of course she hasn't they don't have Duel Monsters in Egypt!  
  
Michelle: Actually we do. And I've played plenty of times.  
  
Tea: Really cool!  
  
Michelle: Actually I have my deck right now.  
  
Joey: Would you like to duel?  
  
Michelle: Sure. I haven't played in awhile so I'm a bit rusty.  
  
Joey: Don't worry I'll go easy on you.  
  
Tristan: Don't you mean she should go easy on you.  
  
Joey: Shut up!  
  
Michelle: *giggles *  
  
(Kaiba looks over at Michelle and the others)  
  
Kaiba: Why would Pegasus let her leave the mansion? It's not like him. He didn't let her out of his sight for one minute at the International Tournament. Something's up. But I've never seen her this happy before. The last time I saw her she looked really upset.  
  
(Back at the table)  
  
Joey: Ya ready?  
  
Michelle: Yep!  
  
Both: Time to duel.  
  
(Later)  
  
Yugi: Well she really wiped you out.  
  
Michelle: Sorry Joey.  
  
Joey: It's no problem. I've been beaten before.  
  
Tea: Maybe you should go agianst me tomorrow.  
  
Michelle: All right.  
  
Joey: If she beat me she can beat you.  
  
Tea: We'll see.  
  
Tristan: If she beats you Tea she can go agianst Yugi.  
  
Michelle: I would like to duel you sometime Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Same here.  
  
Michelle: Well it's getting late maybe we should get home.  
  
Yugi: Good idea.  
  
(All of them walk outside)  
  
Yugi: Do you want us to walk you home?  
  
Michelle: No that's all right. I can make it home by myself.  
  
Yugi: All right if you say so. We'll see you tomorrow.  
  
Michelle: Okay. Bye.  
  
Yugi: Bye.  
  
Tea: Bye. It was nice meeting you today. And I look forward to our duel tomorrow.  
  
Michelle: Me too.  
  
Joey: Bye.  
  
Tristan: BYE!  
  
Michelle: Bye!  
  
(Michelle walks away)  
  
Yugi: I really like her.  
  
Joey: Yea me too.  
  
Tristan: Anyone who's able to beat Joey in Duel Monsters is okay in my book.  
  
Joey: Say what?!  
  
Tea: Calm down you two. But I think it kinda strange. She's from Egypt right?  
  
Yugi: Yea. What's the problem?  
  
Tea: Aren't people from Egypt usually tan?  
  
Joey: She does have a point.  
  
Yugi: Maybe she's different.  
  
Tristan: Maybe Yugi's right. She could be mixed.  
  
Yugi: Yea. We never know.  
  
Tea: Good point.  
  
Yugi: Hey Joey maybe my grandpa could teach you duel monsters?  
  
Joey: Do you think so?  
  
Yugi: Maybe. We could ask.  
  
Joey: All right.  
  
Tea: You guys can do that and me and Tristan will go home. All right.  
  
Yugi: Okay.  
  
Joey: Yea. Okay. See ya guys tomorrow.  
  
Tristan: See ya!  
  
Tea: Bye!  
  
*End * PLEASE REVIEW ON THIS CHPTER! Now everyone knows the name of the Princess! I'm happy I made it this far! 


	4. A Never Ending Story Chapter 4 part 1

A Never Ending Story  
  
Authors Note: Well this might be my last chapter. No one is reviewing on this story. The only reasons I started this is one because I LOVE YU-GI-OH and I wanted to honor my favorite characters, Seto Kaiba, Yami Yugi, Yugi, and Bakura. So if you like this story. Even just a bit please review. I try to update every day. So please I'm begging you review. I have 2 other stories that only have 1 review. And I'm about to pull one of them. So please review.  
  
Summary: Yugi is in serious trouble after Michelle leaves. Pegasus has a scheme that will ruin Yugi's happy life. And Michelle might not be able to stop it. Michelle has a choice let Pegasus get away with his crime or stop him in his tracks. But stopping him comes with a price. What will the Princess do in this crisis?  
  
Yugi: Hey Grandpa I'm home!  
  
Grandpa: Ah! Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Hey Grandpa could you teach Joey how to play Duel Monsters?  
  
Grandpa: Duel Monsters is a very complicated game. But yes maybe I could teach you how to become a great tournament duelist.  
  
Joey: Could ya gramps?!  
  
Grandpa: Yes. But you would have to work very hard and give up a lot of time.  
  
Joey: No problem!  
  
Grandpa: With that kind of attitude training you might not be worth my effort!  
  
Yugi: Good going, smart mouth!  
  
Joey: Yugi please tell him I'll work hard!  
  
Yugi: If my grandpa says no he mans no. Helping you is to big a task, even for my grandpa.  
  
Joey: Please Yugi!  
  
Yugi: If Grandpa says he can't do it he can't do it.  
  
Grandpa: I never said it was impossible.  
  
Joey: So you will train me?  
  
Grandpa: Sure. Now do you no what the strongest duel monster is?  
  
Joey: No...  
  
Grandpa: Do you know what a trap card is?  
  
Joey: Nooooo...  
  
Grandpa: You do know what a magic card is, don't you?  
  
Joey: Kinda...Err....I have no idea.  
  
(Next day)  
  
Tea: Hey Yugi look it's Michelle.  
  
Yugi: Sure is.  
  
Joey: Is it me or does she look a little more pale?  
  
Tristan: Yea she does.  
  
Yugi: I wonder what happened?  
  
Tea: What ever it was must have happened last night. Cause when she left yesterday she didn't look like that.  
  
Yugi: Look it's Kaiba!  
  
Joey: What would Kaiba want with Michelle?  
  
Tea: I don't know. Let's see if we can get closer.  
  
(Michelle and Kaiba)  
  
Kaiba: What is Pegasus up too?  
  
Michelle: I don't know. After he found out that Yugi beat you he sent me here to see what he was really like.  
  
Kaiba: What did you find out?  
  
Michelle: That Yugi is a real nice boy. And a real good duelist if he beat you the top ranked champion.  
  
Kaiba: Don't remind me of my defeat.  
  
Michelle: Sorry.  
  
Kaiba: What happened last night? You looked so happy yesterday. What did Pegasus do?  
  
Michelle: *grabs left arm where it's sore * Nothing. Nothing at all.  
  
Kaiba: You can open up to me all right just know that. If you want to talk.  
  
Michelle: I know Kaiba. I've always known that I could come to you if I had a problem. And I promise that I'll come to you if there's anything wrong with me. All right?  
  
Kaiba: All right. You know that you're also welcome to come over anytime to the house if you want.  
  
Michelle: I know thank you Kaiba. You're always there for me when I need you. And I'm glad that you are. I don't really care what everyone says you do have a heart. You do even if you don't realize it your self. You do. Well I have to get to class see you later Kaiba!  
  
Kaiba: Yea. See you later.  
  
(Yugi and the gang)  
  
Joey: Could you guys hear any of that?  
  
Tea: Not a thing. Tristan?  
  
Tristan: Nope, Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Not a thing. We couldn't hear a single word.  
  
*To be continued! * 


End file.
